Present-day home cervical traction devices involve complicated and/or cumbersome equipment of numerous parts such as the over-the-door units that often require the attachment of weights and the like. Such devices have been criticized generally for their lack of comfort, and specifically for the stress they cause on the lower back as well as the neck and shoulders, particularly during set-up. In addition, these prior art traction devices are frequently difficult to set-up and manage.
Pillows of various types for supporting the neck and head of a supine person are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,705 to Monte H. Greenawalt describes a composite pear-shaped pillow having a cavity within which is placed an inflatable air bag. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,034 to Monte H. Greenawalt describes an inflatable pillow for receiving the neck or cervical region of a person wherein the pillow is provided with two separate cavities containing inflatable bags. In both instances, however, the pillows simply provide support for the user's neck and head at a desired degree of firmness and are incapable of effecting any cervical traction.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cervical traction apparatus that can be used to help relieve muscle tension and spasm, neck pain, headaches and the like.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a cervical traction apparatus of minimum parts that is easy to set-up and use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cervical traction device that offers a greater comfort factor than the prior art traction devices.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cervical traction apparatus whose pull is limited to cervical neck region, thereby eliminating pull on the jaw, TMJ joint and other parts of the body.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cervical traction apparatus that enables the patient to lie down and rest when the apparatus is in use.
Another object of the invention is a cervical traction device that can also be used as a pillow for a more restful sleep.